


How These Things Work

by tellcam



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gentle Gayness, Hickeys, Like, Lowkey Aftercare, Lowkey Domestic Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Really sloppy, Sloppy Makeouts, Touching Dicks, Very Smutty Tho This Is Blatant Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellcam/pseuds/tellcam
Summary: Taisei and Yuudai are starting to build routines. Sexy, loving routines that leave everyone, including themselves, in awe.





	

Yuudai and Taisei crashed into Yuudai’s flat like a whirlwind. They were a tangle of arms and legs, struggling awkwardly to get their shoes off without breaking away from each other. The front door was slammed shut by Taisei pressing Yuudai up against it, kissing him with fervor so extreme that Yuudai could feel the heat radiating off of him. Yuudai was conscious of the fact that his back would most likely ache in the morning due to the strength behind his body being thrown against the door, but he was perfectly ok with that. He was perfectly ok with anything Taisei did to him. 

This sort of thing was slowly becoming tradition. Every Friday night, Taisei would take Yuudai out somewhere in central Tokyo. They would get dinner, Taisei would walk him home, and… Well, you can foresee the rest. However, today must have been an extra stressful day for Taisei at work, because he was never usually this… Eager. Not that Yuudai was complaining, of course. This was an interesting change of pace, and as Taisei moved his lips from Yuudai’s mouth to his jaw and down to his neck, Yuudai melted. 

“I’m- I’m sorry if I’m moving too fast,” Taisei muttered the apology under his breath as he nipped and licked at Yuudai’s neck, fingers pulling at the fabric of Yuudai’s tucked in button-down shirt. Yuudai had to fight off a scoff, really. He was apologizing? Please, if only he knew that the thought of Taisei’s hands on him were the reason he could pull himself up and out of bed every morning. Yuudai just nodded, a sign to give Taisei the go ahead. He could feel a wet sensation on his collarbone, and he didn’t even mind that the hickey that was to bloom there would startle his co-workers at work tomorrow. 

Jiro and Taro were well aware of Taisei and Yuudai’s relationship. They were in no way long term, perhaps half a year now? However, there was a reason they always ended up coming back home to Yuudai’s apartment. Yuudai couldn’t stand the thought of one of the Sakana brothers possibly walking in on him and Taisei together- the embarrassment would be crippling. His thoughts were pulled from the Sakana brothers back to reality when Taisei briefly cupped him through his jeans, tearing a sharp gasp from the depths of Yuudai’s throat. His muscles tensed up in a straining motion as he arched his back into Taisei, and he could hear himself muttering something incoherent that he will most likely forget in the next few second. Taisei was still on his neck, but upon newly gained entry into Yuudai’s mouth thanks to that gasp, Taisei was kissing him again. 

Neither Yuudai or Taisei were talented at all at the whole sex thing. They were both as inexperienced and awkward as they were as teenagers, but it was chemistry that was so undeniably _human_ that it worked in all the right and wrong ways. They did whatever felt natural or good, and appreciatively, Taisei’s hands felt naturally good all over Yuudai’s body. They went together like nothing before, and suited each other like nobody else could rival. Every movement was emotional to the both of them, whether it be a small brush of hands or a full grasping of dick. Whatever they did, it just worked. 

Yuudai wrapped his arms around Taisei’s neck and proceeded to make out with him harder than before. He was mostly encouraged by the familiar feeling of gangly arms snaking their way around the small of Yuudai’s back, simultaneously giving him chills as well as boiling his body temperature up to a sensational degree. What more could he want? He was in a state where nothing on the outside mattered, and as he could feel Taisei position himself to rub up against him whilst still standing, Yuudai knew that it was far overdue to take things to his room.

Taisei eventually broke away from Yuudai, winded by a makeout session so aggressive that the two men thought that their lips would bruise. 

“Bedroom?” Taisei offered. Yuudai found solace in the little things, like how Taisei simply referred to Yuudai’s bedroom just as ‘Bedroom.’ Perhaps Yuudai was reading too much into it, or perhaps the connotation of that bedroom being Taisei’s just as much as it was Yuudai’s was a lingering truth. Another little thing Taisei did that Yuudai adored was the motion and gentleness he harbored as he grabbed Yuudai’s hand and walked quietly with him back to Yuudai’s room, as if it was their shared apartment. A plethora of items that belonged to Taisei were already scattered around the small flat, ranging from novelty Hypra-Man coffee mugs or a random assortment of socks and ties. 

Yuudai threw himself onto the bed, little to no light coming through from anywhere. He was considerably shocked when Taisei got atop of him just to reach farther over and flip on the yellow stained bulb lamp on Yuudai’s nightstand. It was enough light to see the general area with a hazy, fulvous glow. Yuudai opened his mouth to voice his question as to why Taisei did that, and had a confused expression to match. But, Taisei beat him to it with his short explanation.

“I want to see your face,” Taisei told him as he sat above him on his knees, looking down at Yuudai with his hair covering a single eye. He was loosening his tie to take off with one hand, and his lips were red and full.

He looked exquisite.

Yuudai couldn’t take it. 

He threw his head to the side and put an arm over his eyes to cover them.

“Don’t say things like that,” Yuudai snapped, his embarrassment rising copiously. He could hear Taisei laugh as he knelt down and began to press slow, quiet kisses back down Yuudai’s neck. He was doing this while concurrently unbuttoning Yuudai’s shirt down until his chest was uncovered and the thin fabric of the shirt hung loosely over his shoulders. 

Yuudai looked back up at Taisei, who was still looking down at him with a sly yet shy grin. It was so foreign to Yuudai, how he could love someone with so much true affection, and how someone could reciprocate those feelings tenfold. Because, don’t get him wrong, Yuudai was as self-loathing as they come. But with Taisei there to consistently remind him that he was something extraordinary… Yuudai couldn’t last one minute without laying himself down at Taisei’s feet. 

But this was a two way street. Taisei _worshipped_ Yuudai, and nobody could fathom why. Why on earth would someone so full of good and favorable qualities surround himself with someone near opposite of him? How could someone so thoughtful and financially stable stand to be with someone even remotely like Yuudai? How could someone as giddy and as sweethearted praise Yuudai in such an intense way that Yuudai felt like a prince? How could Taisei Tachibana be so madly and unapologetically in love with Yuudai Tanaka? 

Nobody knew.

But that wasn’t an issue. 

Taisei slipped a hand down the front of Yuudai’s pants easily, and Yuudai bit his lip. No matter how much they did this, the first contact of skin will always be unexpectedly breathtaking. After stroking him for an what seemed like an endless amount of time, Taisei removed his hand. Shortly afterwards, Taisei’s suit jacket, tie and shirt were also removed, along with Yuudai’s pants. 

It was always this part where things got foggy for the both of them. The part where they were so aroused and so close to the actual act of sex that their minds were clogged with nothing but memories of each other’s feeling, faces and noises. 

“You make this really cute noise,” Taisei spoke lowly to Yuudai as he removed his own pants and boxers. Yuudai didn’t quite register what he said, as his attention was a bit preoccupied with what his eyes were looking at. Taisei had a body that was so firm and so long that Yuudai was always taken aback when looking at it bare. He looked like a painting. 

Taisei brushed a thumb against the sharp angle of Yuudai’s hip bone, snapping Yuudai out of his stupor and prompting that same cute noise Taisei mentioned earlier. Taisei laughed and did so again, but on a different nerve point on Yuudai’s body, right underneath the peak of his ribcage.  
“Yeah, that noise!” Taisei smiled excitedly, and Yuudai was instantly embarrassed again. He shook his head, hopefully to circulate the blood flow back into his body rather than all of it going to his cheeks. 

Taisei’s hands were all over Yuudai. He liked feeling him up, as it was an odd reminder that Yuudai was his. Once Taisei rubbed his way back down to Yuudai’s hips, he hooked his fingers on the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and off slowly. Yuudai felt a tinge of embarrassment as he usually did, but he wasn’t uncomfortable. Their first time, Yuudai was a flustered and abashed mess. He would cover himself up, cover his face, cover his eyes… It was endearing. Now, however, Yuudai would probably drop his jeans immediately, as long as Taisei asked. 

“Aw,” Taisei teasingly swooned as he hovered over Yuudai’s face, his hair falling down over his eyes. Yuudai reached up and swatted his shoulder, his patience wearing a bit thin. He needed Taisei in him as soon as possible, and Taisei attempting to start some weird pre-intercourse teasing was not helping their end goal in the slightest. Taisei chuckled at Yuudai’s weak retaliation and reached down to brush Yuudai’s dick again. He reared up into Taisei’s touch immediately and wasn’t even ashamed of doing so, considering Taisei was the one who could make him like this. A pathetic and pleading mess, that is. 

Since Taisei was accustomed to coming home and fucking Yuudai senseless, he reached over for the lube in the nightstand drawer without taking his eyes off of Yuudai’s body, more specifically, the purpled welt on his neck that Taisei left there himself. He felt a sense of pride as he observed it. 

Obtaining the lube and sitting back up on his knees, Taisei squirted a reasonable amount on his hand. He got down close enough to place one of Yuudai’s legs over his shoulder. Coating his index finger down to the connecting joint, Taisei slowly eased one into Yuudai. Yuudai gasped upon contact, arms latching onto Taisei’s shoulders. Taisei kissed his cheek to calm him, twisting and working his finger around to open Yuudai up. He added another and did the same, and then a third one. These were the motions they went through the most quickly and the most easily. It was uniform, and for a good cause, so there were little to no complaints from Yuudai, and none at all from Taisei. 

“You doing alright?” Taisei asked as he took his hand away and positioned himself steadily at Yuudai’s entrance, holding onto the shin of the leg swung over his shoulder. Yuudai nodded quickly. “Yeah, give me- gimme a minute.”

Taisei nodded and waited accordingly as he watched Yuudai sink deeper into the mattress, getting himself comfortable. Taisei gave his own dick a few readying strokes, but he knew nothing compared to the feeling of being inside Yuudai. Once Yuudai gave him the go-ahead, Taisei began to casually fix himself into him. The two both let out a long moan when their skin met again, and Taisei pushed himself in all the way. He waited a few moments for Yuudai to adjust, but only actually began moving when Yuudai demanded it of him with an annoyed glare. 

The pace began slow, but would gradually pick up the more aroused the two of them got. Yuudai slamming himself down to meet Taisei’s thrusts encouraged Taisei to go harder, and when Yuudai’s nails started digging into Taisei’s shoulder blades and back, Taisei knew he was doing a damn good job. 

Their moans would also gradually pick up. Taisei made a point to mumble things into Yuudai’s ear, as he was talkative inside and outside the bedroom. Withal, the bedroom talk was just for Yuudai’s ears to hear only, and boy did it work in his favor. The more Taisei spoke to him, phrases of love and encouragement and “you look so _good,_ Yuudai,” pushed Yuudai closer and closer to climax. 

Taisei reached in between them, grabbing onto Yuudai’s dick and giving it rough pumps in time with his thrusts. Yuudai cried out, pressing the side of his face into the pillow whilst his back arched up from the mattress. It only took a few more steady pumps before Yuudai was coming all over the both of them, whining and sweating and panting more aggressively than before. Taisei was to come right after, plunging himself into Yuudai a few more times before releasing himself inside. He knew Yuudai wasn’t too big a fan of things like that, but at the moment neither could possibly care. Taisei lingered a bit over Yuudai, panting quietly before pulling himself out. He wasted no time cleaning himself and Yuudai off because after things like this, Yuudai was at his most vulnerable, and Taisei wanted to honor it. 

To further prove his case of post-sex vulnerability, Yuudai latched himself onto Taisei once the other settled down beside him on the bed. Taisei wrapped both of their naked bodies under the covers. Yuudai’s head was immediately pressing against Taisei’s shoulder, his fragile and thin body coiled around Taisei tightly.  
Taisei adored that. The sweetness of Yuudai after sex was so strangely out of character, but also entirely not. It was just one of the endearing things about his boyfriend that Taisei fell absolutely in love with.  
“Hey,” Taisei prompted after a few minutes of quiet afterglow, enough time for both of their breaths to steady to an even pace. His arm was around Yuudai leisurely, as if it was always meant to be there. Yuudai’s eyes were closed, but Taisei knew he was still awake. He gave a lazy “Hm?” in reply. 

“Do I still have that one blazer here? The brown one.”

“Mm, yeah, it’s in my closet.”

“Awesome! I totally was gonna wear that tomorrow anyway, but then I remembered it was Saturday, and I guess I just wanted to see if I had any outfits here-”

“You have several,” Yuudai cut him off, his eyes still closed, but his expression becoming annoyed. It warmed Taisei up to know how much of his stuff was here. “besides, I’m the one who has to go into work tomorrow. You get to stay here and make sure Hime is entertained.” Yuudai smiled to himself as he rubbed his cheek against the smoothness of Taisei’s chest. Taisei did nothing but laugh excitedly in reply before reaching over Yuudai and flicking off the light. 

This was their Friday night routine. This was their lives, and both of them collectively cherished how deeply rooted they were to each others agenda. It felt natural, organic and altruistically perfect.

The two of them drifted off into a deep sleep, and they were completely and entirely content. They both deserved it in each others eyes, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anybody who likes Sakana that DOESN'T ship some good ol' fashion TaiDai?


End file.
